Origami (12 Silver and Star)
by Byun Seyeol
Summary: Jika member EXO menjadi Veegure dari bangsa Veegu yang berjuang untuk mengalahkan bangsa Crylon. Dimana mereka berusaha menemukan satu sama lain. Dan saat bangsa Crylon menyerang, akankah mereka bisa bertahan dari para zombie dan kekuatan Crylon yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Origami (12 Silver and Star)

Author : Byun Seyeol

Ganre : Fantasy, Romance, Action (Maybe), and Friendship

Cast : All member EXO

Support Cast : Key [SHINee], Minho [SHINee], Taemin [SHINee], Luna [f(x)], Sulli [f(x)], Victoria [f(x)]

Warning : Alur gak jelas, OOC, GS, Typo(s), dan ngebosenin

Sumarry : Para Veegure dari bangsa Veegu yang berjuang untuk mengalahkan bangsa Crylon. Dimana mereka berusaha menemukan satu sama lain. Dan saat bangsa Crylon menyerang, akankah mereka bisa bertahan dari para zombie dan kekuatan Crylon yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng?

Chapter One (Sun)

Salju tipis berjatuhan dengan cepat, tanpa memerdulikan seorang yeoja berambut coklat gelap yang menggerutu karena tak membawa payung. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga akan turun salju, mengingat sejak tadi pagi matahari tak mau menampakkan diri. Yeoja itu bersandar pada kaca etalase yang dingin. Matanya sesekali memandang sekeliling dengan capat, seperti menunggu-nunggu sesuatu. Wajah imutnya terlihat tertekuk, sesekali dia mengeluh karena cuaca dingin. Yeoja manis itu memang tak terlalu suka dengan musim dingin.

"Padahal aku yakin kalau hari ini tak akan ada salju," rutuknya sambil merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Dia berdiri di depan etalase toko antik yang belum tutup, meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Harusnya aku ada di apartemen sekarang, sedang menikmati acara tv atau sedang malas-malasan di sofa kalau saja aku tak lupa membawa ponsel sialan itu," gerurutunya lagi.

Yeoja itu melirik ke belakang, dimana sebuah benda aneh terpasang di etalase. Benda itu seperti origami berbentuk matahari. Tapi dilihat dari warnanya, dia yakin kalau origami itu tidak terbuat dari kertas. Entah dari besi atau perak. Benda itu diletakkan di sebuah tatakan dari kayu yang mengelupas catnya. Benda itu sedikit bercahaya ketika sang yeoja menetapnya. Tapi saat dia mengerjapkan-erjapkan matanya, cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja.

Dia sedang memandangi jalan ketika seorang namja tinggi berteduh di sampingnya. Topi berwarna hitam menutupi kepalanya. Harusnya dia dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia lebih pendek dari namja itu. Tapi sayang namja tinggi itu menunduk sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

Namja itu menoleh kebelakang, setelah mengamati etalase sesaat, dia bergegas masuk ke toko barang antik.

"Bisa mati beku aku di sini," keluh yeoja berambut coklat itu sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang dingin. '_Kalau saja aku membawa ponsel. Aish! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya tadi?'_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba derum mobil membuat yeoja itu memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jalan yang gelap gulita, tampak mobil merah keluar dari dalam kegelapan. "Di sini kau rupanya," seru seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinga sang yeoja.

"Ya! Key! Lama sekali kau! Apa kau mau aku memberitahu ulahmu ke eomma dan appa? Membiarkanku kedinginan? Jinjja! Kau ini memang sepupu yang jahat. Kalau saja kau bukan sepupuku, aku akan menendangmu sampai bulan," omel sang yeoja, meskipun dia dalam keadaan tak baik, dia tetap sempat mengomel. Sudah beberapa kali yeoja itu mengancam Key, tapi dia tak pernah melakukannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Key hanya tertawa. "Masuklah! Keadaanmu sedang payah."

Di dalam toko barang antik, namja tinggi yang tadi sempat diperhatikan oleh yeoja berambut coklat sedang bertanya kepada penjaga toko tentang origami berbentuk matahari yang terpasang di etalase toko.

"Berapa harga barang yang di sana itu?"

"Hanya sebelas ribu won."

"Jinjja? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya namja tinggi.

Sang pelayan tua itu memijat pelipisnya. "Entahlah, aku lupa. Aku hanya ingat kalau banda itu kudapakan sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Kurasa sekarang sudah berdebu. Tak ada orang yang bermiat pada origami perak seperti itu lagi."

Yeoja itu masuk ke mobil, diiringi tatapan aneh dari namja tinggi yang baru keluar dari toko barang antik. Dia menjinjing sebuah tas belanja berukuran kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali? Kau hanya bilang kau akan pulang telat dan akan menghubungiku saat akan pulang. Tapi sampai jam sepuluh kau belum menghubungiku," kata Key, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalannan yang gelap.

"Ne eomma, mianhe ne?" kata yeoja sambil menunduk.

"Kau memanggilku eomma? Apa aku ini seperti eomma-eomma?" tanya Key kesal, sambil memandang yeoja yang ada di sampingnya sekilas.

Yeoja itu masih menunduk, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat wajah dan tertawa.

"Wae? Kanapa kau tertawa?" tanya Key bingung.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, eomma."

"Ya! Berhenti menyebutku eomma!"

Yeoja itu tetep tertawa. "Ne, eomma."

Tak lama, Key dan sang yeoja telah sampai di apartemen. Apartemen bercat biru dan abu-abu, dengan tiga kamar, dan dua kamar mandi. Aparteman yang cukup luas ini milik keluarga Byun, dimana Key dan adiknya diizinkan tinggal untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah nama dari yeoja berambut coklat gelap. Dia adalah putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun. Sedangkan Key dan adiknya adalah sepupu Baekhyun. Mereka yang menemani Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan appa mereka berpergian keluar negeri untuk bisnis. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun dia, Key, dan Sookyung tinggal di apartemen. Dimulai saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang dia sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan Key bekerja di perusahaan swasta setempat.

"Akhirnya!" seru Baekhyun, sambil membuang tasnya sembarangan.

Key duduk di depan Baekhyun, dia sedang mengamati yeoja berwajah manis itu. "Mwo?" tanyanya pada Key yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ani!" jawabnya.

"Wae?"

"Andwae. Tak apa-apa, kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. "Kemana Sookyung?"

Key mengalihkan pandang ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menunjuk ke arah kamar yang tertutup. "Dikamar. Mungkin tidur, sekarang sudah malam."

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. "Kau lapar? Aku akan masak dulu," katanya, kemudian berjalan santai ke arah dapur. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Ditempat lain, pada waktu yang bersamaan, namja tinggi sedang berbaring tempat tidur sambil mengamati origami perak berbentuk matahari yang baru didapatkannya di sebuah toko barang antik. Benda yang selama ini diinginkan appanya. Dia telah mengamati benda itu sejak sampai di kamarnya. Namja itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang menyebabkan appanya menginginkan semua origami perak yang ada, tapi dalam beberapa bentuk berbeda. Tapi yang sering dia temukan hanya origami biasa, origami dari besi . Sangat mirip seperti origami yang terbuat kertas, hanya saja ini terbuat dari perak. Hanya itu saja keganjilan yang dapat ditemukannya.

"Tak kusangka aku akan mendapatkannya, padahal kukira appa hanya menghayal tentang origami yang lain ada di korea, meskipun di interner mengatakan demikian. Origami dari perak? Aneh-aneh saja," katanya.

"Ne! Appa memang sedikit aneh. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mendapatkannya. Appa ingin aku menyerahkannya paling lambat besok," sahut yeoja yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

Namja tinggi itu lantas menggenggam origami itu, berusaha menyembunyikannya di dalam telapak tangannya yang besar. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Sang yeoja tertawa. "Sudahlah! Aku yang akan mendapatkan imbalan dari appa! Bukan kau. Berikan padaku origami itu. Ppali!"

"Aku sendiri yang akan memegangnya."

Yeoja itu berdecak lidah. "Ayolah oppa. Berikan padaku," katanya, tapi tetap tak mau mendekat ke arah sang namja.

"Shireo," jawab namja tinggi dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah. Percuma juga aku merebutnya. Terserahlah!"

Yeoja itu berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan namja tinggi yang sekarang menatap pintu dengan pandangan bingung. '_Bukannya tadi dia sendiri yang memintanya? Tapi kenapa dia bilang terserah? Wanita memang suka aneh-aneh saja_,' batin namja tinggi itu.

Byun Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melirik ke jam beker yang tak bersuara. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan mata, kemudian menguap. Dipandangnya jendela yang berembun dengan pandangan malas. Dia membayangkan betapa dinginnya di luar sana. Tanpa sadar, dia memutuskan untuk membolos. Baekhyun memang jarang sekali membolos, mengingat Key yang bersikap selayaknya eommanya. "Apa aku harus sekolah?" tanya entah pada siapa. "Tidur saja," katanya memutuskan, kemudian merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

"Bangun yeoja malas! Sarapan sudah siap! Sookyung sudah menunggumu di depan," kata Key di balik pintu, sambil mengetuknya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya tapi baru saja dia akan menarik selimut, Key sudah mengurungkan niatannya itu.

Di depan pintu, Key yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Baekhyun bergegas mengetuk pintu dengan cepat. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan seakan tak diperhatikannya. Bahkan dia hanya mengenakan kaus panjang dan celana jeans kumal. '_Bisa gawat kalau yeoja itu tidur lagi_,' batinya.

"Bangun yeoja malas! Sarapan sudah siap! Sookyung sudah menunggumu di depan," kata Key, kemudian membuka pintu yang tak dikunci. "Ya! Jangan tidur lagi," lanjutnya, saat melihat Baekhyun sudah menarik selimutnya. Meskipun suhu di kamarnya sudah panas.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga telah berkumpul di meja makan. Baekhyun menatap Key dengan mata sipitnya. Seperti biasanya, dia memakai eyelinear untuk menyamarkan matanya yang terlalu sipit. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Byun Baekhyun! Kau membuatku takut," kata Key yang sadar dengan tatapan nanar Baekhyun.

Sookyung yang memakan masakan Key menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. "Apa dia memaksamu bangun pagi lagi eonnie?"

Yeoja berambut coklat gelap itu mengangguk. "Ne! Dia bahkan tak pernah membiarkanku bolos seharipun. Entah itu sekarang atau kemarin, mungkin besok juga."

"Oppa jahat sekali," kata Sookyung polos.

Key mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa kau malah membela eonniemu yang tak benar ini, Kim Sookyung?" tanyanya pada Sookyung.

Baekhyun menatap Key dengan tatapan nanar. "Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Ayo kuantar kau ke sekolah. Kajja!"

Perjalanan ke sekolah tak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tak membuka mulut untuk sepatah katapun. Padahal dia bisa dibilang yeoja yang tak bisa diam dan cerewet. Entah kenapa, Key juga merasakan adanya perbedaan suasana. Dia tak mau memutuskan kesunyian, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Mobil merah Key berhenti di depan sekolah Baekhyun. Mobil yang sebenarnya milik Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun tak mau memakainya, maka Key yang selalu membawanya. Lagipula, Baekhyun belum boleh mengemudi. Warnanya yang mencolok juga merupakan salah satu alasan.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan di halaman sekolah yang luas, dia mengenakan seragam berwarna abu-abu, dengan jaket tebal untuk menghalau angin musim dingin. "Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Entahlah," sahut orang di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya. "Annyeong Kyungie," katanya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum juga, bibirnya yang membentuk hati saat tersenyum selalu membuat Baekhyun iri. Dia juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam bergelombang, sedangkan kulitnya putih susu.

Sekali lagi angin membuat Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya. "Dingin?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kajja! Kau akan kedinginan terus di sini," lanjut Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah pendek Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Jinjja!" gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Waeyo?"

"Ani. Hanya saja, sejak kemarin cuaca sangat dingin. Kenapa harus dingin saat musim dingin. Panas lebih enak."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Musim dingin itu dingin. Pabbo," katanya lirih.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah dan koridor. Baekhyun tetap merapatkan jaketnya supaya tak terlalu kedinginan.

"Annyeong Baekhyunie Chagi," sapa seorang namja di koridor. "Wah! Ada Kyungie juga," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sampai di kelas. Dia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tertekuk itu.

"Aku sebal dengan para Sunbae itu. Selalu saja menyapa dengan sebutan Baekhyunie Chagi. Apa mereka tak bisa berhenti satu hari saja."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hanya memandangku seperti itu?"

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi sedang menatap kosong ke pemandangan yang ada bawah. Kebetulan sekali dia tinggal di bangunan megah di atas bukit. Buku kecil yang ada di hadapannya berisi coretan-coretan. Dia mengenakan mantel coklat muda dan sayal berwarna putih. Saat ini, namja itu masih memikirkan tentang origami! Origami berbentuk matahari yang dibelinya kemarin. Namja itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan origami itu. Kenapa appanya menginginkannya? Kenapa dia sempat melihat benda itu bersinar saat yeoja berambut coklat melihatnya? Atau hanya dia yang salah lihat.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya. Tapi dia sendiri bingung, kerana origami berbentuk matahari itu bersinar saat namja itu meletakkannya di origami yang dia miliki.

**Flashback**

Namja berbadan tinggi sedang mengamati kepergian dongsaengnya yang membingunggungkan. Saat dia merasa cukup mengamati origami yang baru dia dapatkan, dia meletakkan benda itu di sebuah kotak. Saat dia meletakkan origami berbentuk matahari itu di kotak, benda yang hampir sama bersinar tiba-tiba.

"Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi dia mengamati kedua origami dihadapannya. Tampak sinar samar berpendar di sekelilingnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kedua benda ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia mencoba menjauhkan origami yang berbentuk matahari. Seketika itu juga, sinar berpendar menghilang. Saat namja itu mendekatkannya lagi, sinar itu datang lagi.

Dia mendekat-jauhkan kedua benda itu sampai ia puas. Setelah puas, namja itu menyembunyikan kedua benda yang menurutnya berharga itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Oppa, kau dimana?" tanya suara yeoja.

"Wae?" tanya namja yang dipanggil oppa.

Yeoja itu mendekat, sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Ani. Aku hanya mau minta origami itu. Ayolah. Tolong letakkan benda itu di kantung ini."

"Mwo?" tanya sang namja.

Yeoja berkulit kecoklatan itu menyodorkan sebuah kantung berwarna hitam, dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang berbentuk rumit. "Ayolah! Ppali."

"Kau itu aneh," kata namja tinggi, kemudian pergi ke dalam rumah sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil yang sempat dirobeknya dari buku kecil yang sekarang tergeletak di meja.

Yeoja itu membuang kantung kecil yang sempat diulurkannya ke namja tinggi, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangan. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar appa. Apa aku boleh membunuhnya sekarang, appa? Aku sudah tak tahan dengan auranya!" katanya entah pada siapa, detik berikutnya, perlahan kukunya bertambah panjang, membuat telapak tangannya berdarah karena menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.

"Mianhe Baekhyunie," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir, karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun diam seperti ini.

Tak lama, Baekhyun hanya tertawa tak jelas. Ternyata dia hanya mengerjai Kyungsoo. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Key. Tapi Kyungsoo yang tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung.

"Kukira kau marah padaku," kata Kyungsoo polos.

Di depan kelas, seseorang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. "Ternyata dia ada di sini. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata oppa memang tak salah," katanya, kemudian berlalu pergi sambil menggenggam origami perak berbentuk matahari.

TBC

Baekhyun : "Kok kesannya gue males banget ya?"

Author : "Hehehe."

Kyungsoo : "Kok kesannya aku blo'on banget ya?"

Baekhyun : "Emang dari sononya."

Kyungsoo : "Mwo?"

Beakhyun : "Andwae. Kyungsoo kan pinter. Dasar sih author aja yang salah." #melimpahkan semua kesalahan ke Author

Author : "Kok gue yang disalahin ya?" #garuk-garuk kepala

Luhan : "Si author kayak monyet. Suka garuk-garuk."

Author : #deathglere Luhan

Luhan : "Sehunie, Sehunie. Authornya galak."

Sehun :#deathglare author

Author : #Glek "Mati gue."


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Origami (12 Silver and Star)

Author : Byun Seyeol

Ganre : Fantasy, Romance, Action (Maybe), and Friendship

Cast : All member EXO

Support Cast : Key [SHINee], Minho [SHINee], Taemin [SHINee], Luna [f(x)], Sulli [f(x)], Victoria [f(x)]

Warning : Alur gak jelas, OOC, GS, Typo(s), dan ngebosenin

Sumarry : Para Veegure dari bangsa Veegu yang berjuang untuk mengalahkan bangsa Crylon. Dimana mereka berusaha menemukan satu sama lain. Dan saat bangsa Crylon menyerang, akankah mereka bisa bertahan dari para zombie dan kekuatan Crylon yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng?

Sebelumnya...

"Ternyata dia ada di sini. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata oppa memang tak salah," katanya, kemudian berlalu pergi sambil menggenggam origami perak berbentuk matahari.

Chapter Two (Look Around)

Cuaca masih tak bersahabat. Seorang namja dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya melangkah riang di koridor. Topi hitam favoritnya terpasang miring karena cara berjalannya yang sembarangan. Dia masih terus tersenyum, bahkan saat para sunbae menatapnya dengan aneh. Karena saking gembiranya, dia menabrak seorang yeoja dan menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Ya! Bukuku."

Namja itu lantas membantu sang yeoja merapikan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Beberapa dari buku itu adalah buku pelajaran, sedang sisa yang lainnya dia tak tahu.

"Mianhamida," kata namja itu. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko kalau yang ditebraknya adalah sunbae.

Yeoja itu berdiri saat semua bukunya sudah dipegangnya. "Ne! Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati," katanya dengan bahasa korea yang kurang tepat.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Kamsaham..." namja itu memperhatikan dengan lekat yeoja yang ada di depannya. "...ni...da."

"Kau... Park Chanyeol?"

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan orang ini? Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku? Ya! Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang.

Setelah gagal memanggil Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menghadap seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak enak didengar. Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lumayan keras, semua orang yang ada di sekitar koridor itu saling berbisik dan memusatkan perhatan kepada kedua yeoja itu.

Hobae yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun menautkan jari-jari lentiknya. "Wae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak suka. Angin dingin mulai menyapu tengkuknya karena dia tidak memakai jaket, membuat yeoja itu mengangkat bahu karena reflek. "Ppali. Aku kedinginan."

"Ehm... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Hobae. Membuat semua orang yang berbisik-bisik terdiam seketika.

"Katakanlah sekarang atau tidak selamanya."

Hobae itu menelan ludah, sebenarnya dia tak mau berhadapan dengan sunbae yang selalu membuatnya takut ini, tapi demi seseorang, dia rela melakukan apapun. Yeoja berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil. "Ani. Aku tak mau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Dia mengulurkan bungkusan kecil ke arah Baekhyun. "Oppa menitipkannya padaku," lanjutnya lirih. Hal itu ditujukannya pada diri sendiri, karena oppanya berkata kalau dia tak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui jika bungkusan itu darinya.

Baekhyun menerima bungkusan berwarna jingga itu. "Ha? Bungkusan apa ini?"

"Buka saja di rumah," katanya, kemudian pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan pandangan bingung. Dia memasukkan bungkusan tadi ke dalam tas birunya, kemudian memandang sekeliling dengan resah.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi, semua orang kembali berbisik. Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, karena Key telah menunggunya di luar gerbang.

Park Chanyeol meminum latte dengan cepat. "Kapan noona kembali kesini?" tanyanya pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Terakhir dia ingat, yeoja itu masih ada di China. Dia adalah tetangga Chanyeol saat di Korea, tapi keluarga yeoja itu pindah ke China saat Chanyeol baru berusia dua belas tahun.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Eomma dan appa belum sempat membersihkan rumah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan selama beberapa hari," kata Yeoja itu dengan bahasa korea yang tidak cukup lancar. Dia menatap keluar jendela, dimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar untuk kesibukan masing-masing.

Park Chanyeol tertawa. "Aigoo! Bahasa koreamu kacau sekali, noona. Apa di China selama lima tahun membuatmu melupakan bahasa korea?" tanyanya.

"Ne! Aku mulai lupa bagaimana bahasa Korea. Kami tak pernah menggunakannya di rumah."

"Jinjja?

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk sebuah origami berbentuk unicorn yang sedang digenggam oleh yeoja itu.

"Entahlah, aku mendapatkannya dari appa. Aku selalu memegangnya saat senang."

"Kau memang selalu aneh-aneh saja, Lay noona."

Ditempat lain, namja tinggi kembali menatap kotak yang ada di hadapannya, sekarang kotak itu hanya berisi satu benda. Dimana satu lainnya telah dia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya. '_Apa keputusanku ini tepat?'_ batinnya.

Pintu berdebum terbuka, menampakkan Luna, dongsaeng dari namja itu, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. "Cih! Ternyata kau menyerahkan benda itu pada orang lain. Aku sempat mendengar anak tetangga itu berkata sesuatu yang membuatku ingin sekali membunuhnya, Kris."

Namja yang dipanggil Kris hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kali ini kau tak akan kumaafkan lagi, Kris!" serunya, kemudian berlari ke arah Kris.

Kris yang melihat saudaranya berlari ke arahnya, lantas mengangkat origami miliknya yang berbentuk naga, dan mendekatkannya pada Luna. Seketika itu juga, Luna tak berani mendekat. "Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama. Aku pernah melihatmu menjadi aneh. Entah bagaimana, kukumu berubah menjadi panjang, matamu berubah menjadi hitam pekat, padahal kau memiliki mata coklat. Lalu kau hanya memandangi origami milikku tanpa menyentuhnya, padahal kau sangat menginginkannya. Tapi kau tak pernah mengambilnya saat aku tak ada, padahal hal itu bisa kau lakukan dengan sangat mudah, kau malah menyuruhku memasukkannya ke kantong hitam milikmu. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, Luna!"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Luna dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ne. Aku terus mencari tahu tentang origami ini. Dan sekarang aku telah mengetahuinya. Ada suatu keturunan yang tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan keturunan itu hanya keturunan para Crylon. Kau adalah keturunan Crylon. Apa aku salah, dongsaeng?"

Luna tertawa. "Kau benar sekali oppa. Aku memang keturunan Crylon. Aku keturunan dari appa. Sedangkan kau, kau bahkan tak mempunyai setitikpun darah para Crylon dalam tubuhmu. Kau malah memiliki darah Veegu. Yang berarti kau bisa menjadi Veegure, orang yang akan menghancurkan kami. Saudara macam apa kau ini? Dasar kau penghianat!" serunya, kemudian mulai menyerang Kris dengan membabi buta.

"Apa itu Veegure?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kali ini, Kyungsoo sedang berbagi cerita dengan Baekhyun. Setelah kemarin meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama seorang hobae yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, sekarang dia berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun. Kamar dengan banyak ornamen berwarna biru.

"Di sini mengatakan kalau Veegure adalah dua belas orang terpilih yang memiliki sebuah origami perak, origami perak itu yang memilih mereka. Selain itu, yang terpilih itu juga harus memiliki darah para Veegu."

"Bagaimana cara memilihnya?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Tak tahu."

"Seperti apa origami itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun terus bertanya padanya. "Seperti ini," jawabnya, sambil menujuk sebuah gambar.

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu melebar. "Itu! Aku tahu itu!"

"Kau pasti pernah melihat gambar ini di internet."

"Aniya! Aku... aku memilikinya," kata Baekhyun, kemudian melompat dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam laci.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kotak yang dibawa Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kotak berwarna biru putih. Baekhyun memang memindahkan benda itu ke kotak, karena dia beranggapan bahwa bungkus yang dipakai untuk membungkus benda itu sungguh jelek. "Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ori..." dia membuka penutup kotak kecil itu. "...gami."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin membulat. "Itu! Persis sekali!"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, tapi detik kemudian dia bangkit lagi. "Aish! Kenapa selalu saja ada angin. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu selalu saja angin. Aku bosan dengan angin."

Yeoja bermata sipit itu menghampiri jendela dan menutupnya dengan sekali sentak. "Baekhyunie, darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kalau kau memilikinya berarti kau seorang Veegure. Kau seorang Veegure!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku manusia biasa. Aku mendapatkannya dari hobae kemarin. Jadi, bukan aku pemilik aslinya."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tahu pemilik origami matahari ini!" kata Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. "Baiklah, kita harus mencari tahu siapa pemilik aslinya. Meskipun aku tak mengerti dengan ceritamu tadi, tapi ayo kita lakukan!"

Dia mengangguk-angguk senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sedih. Ternyata sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, padahal dia bercerita lama sekali.

**Flashback**

Jee Rin berlari-lari di dalam hutan, berusaha menghindari para Crylon yang semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti kau! Dasar Veegure yeoja sialan!" maki salah seorang Crylon berambut merah, sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke tanaman-tanaman rambat yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya sudah tergores, beberapa kuku panjangnya telah patah, dan tubuhnya penuh goresan luka. Itu karena pertarungan yang baru dilaluinya bersama para Crylon yang lain.

Jee Rin tetap berlari, meskipun sebenarnya kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Akhirnya dia terduduk lemas di belakang sebuah pohon besar yang tak berbuah.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga, Jee Rin. Kematianmu sudah di depan mata. Setelah ini, kelompok Crylon akan menguasai bumi ini. Kau tahu karena apa? itu karena para Veegu tak dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan kami lagi. Kami akan membantai para manusia, dan menjadikan mereka budak. Inilah salah satu ketololan para Veegu. Mereka memilih namja dan yeoja yang lemah untuk menjadi seorang Veegure. Mereka masih mempercayai jika ke enam Veegure yeoja saling mencintai dengan Veegure namja, kaum Crylon akan musnah. Hah! Memang itu bisa dilakukan? Kau bahkan selalu bertengkar dengan pengendali api itu. Siapa itu namanya? Goghuk?"

Dalam hati Jee Rin ingin membenarkan, namanya bukan Goghuk, tapi Gohyuk. "Gohyuk akan menyelamatkanku! Kau yang akan tewas," bantah Jee Rin.

"Andai saja origami mataharimu tidak hilang, kau akan membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri. Bukan begitu, Jee Rin?" kata Crylon berambut merah itu.

Jee Rin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar di belakangnya, dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menerima jika sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Tapi tak lama, dia merasa hawa panas di belakangnya.

"Kau menganggap aku lemah?" tanya suara berat di belakang Jee Rin.

"Gohyuk," kata Jee Rin lirih, dia tersenyum saat menatap namja tampan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah ada disini. Gwechanna?"

"Ne!"

Gohyuk tersenyum. "Aku akan membereskan mereka untukmu. Mianhe ne?" katanya, kemudian maju untuk melawan gerombolan Crylon yang sebelumnya berniat untuk membunuh Jee Rin.

Jee Rin hanya tersenyum saat Gohyuk sesekali melempar senyum padanya, meskipun dia sedang terlibat pertarungan. Jee Rin terus mengawasinya dengan pandangan sayang. _'Aku selalu merasa aman kalau dia ada di sampingku,'_ batinnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf. Pabbo!" kata Jee Rin.

"Karena aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu."

**Flashback off**

Park Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan gembira. Dia telah bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai noonanya sendiri, sedikit banyak itu membuatnya senang. "Channie, kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ekspresinya yang gembira berubah menjadi ekspresi malas.

"Eomma ingin kau datang—"

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan eommanya, Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan sekali sentak. "Shireo."

"Tapi Channie—"

"Jangn panggil aku Channie!"

Di balik pintu, nyonya Park menatap pintu dengan dengan nanar._ 'Selalu saja seperti ini. Channie, kapan kau mau menerima eomma?' _batinnya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan memakai jaket tebal, kemudian pergi keluar kamar, berniat pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Taman yang selalu dikunjunginya saat merasa tidak senang, meskipun letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di taman, dia hanya melihat beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Ada dua yeoja yang sedang berdebat di depan bangku taman. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengamati salah satu dari yeoja itu, yeoja yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangku taman yang ada di depan kolam ikan. Yeoja dengan kulit putih, mata sipit, rambut coklat gelap, dan dia memakai jaket yang terlihat lebih tebal daripada Chanyeol. Yeoja itu mengarahkan pandang ke Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum! Benar, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Ani," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Mianhe, aku tak memperhatikanmu ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun yang sedari tadi didudukinya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke taman."

Baekhyun menatap jendela dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin ikut. Tapi cuaca di luar sepertinya sangat dingin."

"Kau benci dengan cuaca dingin?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Ani. Aku hanya tidak suka dingin."

"Ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku ikut saja," katanya, kemudian menyambar jaket paling tebal yang dimilikinya, karena angin masih berhembus kencang.

Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di taman yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari apartemen Baekhyun dan Key. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo ingin duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Ayo kita duduk dulu."

"Aku ingin duduk di sana," kata Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk bangku taman kosong yang dekat dengan kolam ikan.

"Di sini saja, aku capek," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Tanpa dia sangka, dia melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan menatapnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum.

TBC

Chanyeol : "Hore, gue ketemu Baekie." #jingkrak-jingkrak

Baekhyun : "Jangan alay loh Yeol."

Chanyeol : "Baekie jahat." #peluk author

Author : #kejet-kejet dipeluk Chanyeol

Bekhyun : "Lepasin Yeolie. Authornya gak beres tuh." #nunjuk-nunjuk author yang mau pingsan

Lay : "Sini aku sembuhin." #berjalan ke arah author

Suho : "Gak usah. Biarin gitu aja." #cumburu

Xiumin : "Sembuhin gih Lay. Ntar gak lanjut-lanjut kalau authornya kejet-kejet. Ntar gue gak muncul-muncul."

Chen : "Sabar Minnie hyung." #peluk Xiumin

Author : "Ecieee..." #dilempar sendal sama Chenmin

Author : "Sakit banget nih." #usap-usap perut

Chen : "Yang kena timpuk kepala, kenapa lu malah usap-usap perut? Dasar author nggak waras."

Author : #cangar-cangir

Luhan : "Itu authornya kanapa ya?"

Sehun : "Biarin lah ge, ayo ajari aku rubik lagi." #melanjutkan kesibukan yang sempat tertunda

Kris : "Kok gue ngak diajarin?" #ngiri

Tao : "Aku aja yang ajari ya?"

Luhan : "Emang lu bisa?"

Tao : "Nggak." #nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas

Author : "Ini yang nggak waras gue apa lu ya?" #nunjuk TaoRis #digorok TaoRis shipper


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Origami (12 Silver and Star)

Author : Byun Seyeol

Ganre : Fantasy, Romance, Action (Maybe), and Frienship

Cast : All member EXO

Support Cast : Key [SHINee], Minho [SHINee], Taemin [SHINee], Luna [f(x)], Sulli [f(x)], Victoria [f(x)]

Warning : Alur gak jelas, OOC, GS, Typo(s), dan ngebosenin

Sumarry : Para Veegure dari bangsa Veegu yang berjuang untuk mengalahkan bangsa Crylon. Dimana mereka berusaha menemukan satu sama lain. Dan saat bangsa Crylon menyerang, akankah mereka bisa bertahan dari para zombie dan kekuatan Crylon yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng?

Sebelumnya...

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Tanpa dia sangka, dia melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan menatapnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum.

Chapter Three (Wind and Brain)

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang baru kudapat tadi, juga kemarin. Karena Kyungsoo yang mengajak ke taman, aku tak jadi mengerjakan pekerjaan yang semakin hari semakin menggunung. Karena mendengar keributan di depan, aku keluar dari kamar. "Ya! Key! Apa yang kau..." kata-kataku menghilang saat melihat Key datang besama seorang yeoja cantik. Dia menggunakan drees soft blue selutut. Bukan penampilan yeoja itu yang membuatku kaget, aku kaget karena Key datang dengan seorang yeoja. Mungkin yeoja itu yeojachingunya.

"Annyeong Baekie," sapanya dengan nada biasa saja, sedangkan aku ternganga karena kedatangannya.

Mulutku masih terbuka. "Siapa dia?" tanyaku, berbisik di telinga Key.

"Ehm? Dia Luhan. Chagi, ini Baekhyun. Sepupuku yang paling menyebalkan."

Key bilang Chagi? Berarti orang itu memang yeojachingunya Key. "Ya! Kenapa kau menyebutku menyebalkan?" protesku.

Key tertawa. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Aku mengalihkan pandang pada Luahn. "Annyeong, Xiou Luhan imnida" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida" balasku dengan nada kaget yang belum hilang.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku menarik tangan Key, dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Sedangkan yeojacingunya kutinggalkan di ruang tamu. "Kau? Kau mempunyai Yeojachingu?" kataku serius, tapi tak lama aku tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. "Baiklah. Mian-mian. Kenapa kau baru mengajaknya hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Karena kemarin-kemarin aku selalu pulang malam. Tak mungkin aku mengajaknya ke sini malam-malam, kan?"

"Dia sekolah? seumuran denganku?"

"Ne, di sekolah. Ani, dia kelas tiga."

"Mwo? Dia kelas tiga?" tanyaku. Dari wajahnya, aku bahkan mengira dia baru kelas satu.

"Introgasinya nanti saja, ne? Kasihan Luhan, dia sendiri."

Kuanggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Aku dan Key kembali ke ruang tamu. "Duduklah," kata Key pada Luhan.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa beludru berwarna ungu. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Sepertinya dia tidak canggung sama sekali.

"Aku mau masak dulu. Baekie, jangan jahil padanya," kata Key memperingatkanku. Padahal aku memiliki beberapa rencana untuk yeojachingu Key ini.

Kuamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, masih berfikir, apa dia tidak salah memilih Key sebagai namjacingunya. "Wae?" tanyanya padaku dengan suara yang lembut.

"Aniya. Hanya saja, apa kau tak salah memilih Key sebagai namjachingumu?" tanyaku.

Luhan menggeleng. "Dia orang yang baik."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Dia mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku."

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedkit canggung dengannya.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"Ne? Tak perlu memanggil ssi. Panggil eonnie saja."

"Luhan eonnie?"

"Wae?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ani."

Key keluar dari dapur, dengan celemek yang masih terpasang. Dia membawa nampan.

Dia menyodorkan nampan itu kepadaku. "Wae?" tanyaku.

"_Take it_."

Aku bangkit dan mengambil nampan itu dari Key. Setelah kulihat, ternyata Key memasak pasta.

Entah karena apa, aku merasa tersandung sesuatu. Aku memejamkan mata, sebentar lagi aku pasti mencium lantai. Aku menghitung, satu, dua, tiga, sampai hitungan ke sepuluh, tak ada yang terjadi denganku. Kubuka mataku, dan mendapati aku tertahan oleh sesuatu yang bening, bening, tapi kuat. Kulihat Luhan eonnie sedang merentangkan tangan ke arahku.

Setelah aku mendapat kembali keseimbanganku, aku berdiri dan memegangi nampan yang belum luput dari tanganku. Setelah melihat Luhan, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Kuletakkan nampan di meja. "Luhan eonnie?" kataku saat duduk di sebelahnya.

"..."

"Kau, memiliki origami perak? Berbentuk otak?"

Seketika itu, Luhan menatapku dengan ekspresi terbelalak.

**Baekhyun POV and**

Park Chanyeol memperhatikan yeoja berambut coklat gelap yang dilihatnya di taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa, dia sangat ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang yeoja manis itu. Entah karena mata sipitnya atau kecantikannya. Diperhatikannya yeoja yang memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen. _'Ternyata dia tinggal di sana,'_ batinnya sambil bersembunyi di belakang mobil berwarna putih.

Setelah berhasil mengetahui tempat tinggal sang yeoja, Park Chanyeol bergegas pulang, karena angin semakin kencang saja. "Mungkin akan ada badai sebentar lagi," gumamnya.

Dia berjalan santai di trotoar. Karena dia memarkir mobilnya di taman, maka dia harus berjalan satu blok. Tanpa sengaja, Park Chanyeol melihat seorang namja dengan rambut pirang sedang duduk di halte sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran besi, sedang koran menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol melangkahi kakinya yang terjulur ke trotoar. Tapi, karena namja itu menggerakkan kakinya, maka Chanyeol yang terjelembab ke trotoar. "Ya..." katanya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya keseimbangannya.

Namja yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, lalu seketika itu berdiri. "_What_?" katanya. Dia memandang Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di trotoar sambil menggosok-ngosok tangannya yang lecet karena digunakannya untuk menyangga tubuh tingginya. Tanpa dilihat Chanyeol, namja itu sedikit tersenyum. Seketika itu, angin berhenti berhembus.

"Ya! Kau ini! Apa kau tak ingin tahu aku baik-baik saja atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namja itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Gwechanna?" tanyanya, dengan nada tak bersahabat. Wajahnya yang cool membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa _down_.

"Aish! Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya! Sedikitlah berperasaan. Apa kau tak punya perasaan."

Namja itu mengalihakan pandang, sedang Chanyeol malah memutuskan untuk duduk di samping namja itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang? Pulang saja sana," kata namja itu dengan nada datar.

"Ani."

Namja berambut pirang itu hanya diam.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

Park Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan di bangku besi yang keras. "Namamu?"

"Wae?"

"Namamu?" kata Chanyeol mulai geram. Mana mungkin hanya ingin mengetahui nama ternyata sulit sekali.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Karena Oh Sehun yang diam saja saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, maka dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia berjalan lagi menuju taman untuk mengambil mobil hitamnya. "Aish! Kenapa dingin lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangang ke bahunya. Mobil hitamnya sudah di depan sana, dengan salju tipis yang menyelimuti atap.

Park Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, hingga kurang lebih setengah jam, dia telah sampai di rumah.

Nyonya Park yang melihat Chanyeol datang segera menyambutnya. "Dari mana Channie?" tanyanya dengan nada keibuan yang khas.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan. Dia terus berjalan, seakan menganggap bahwa tak ada yang menyambutnya.

Matahari menyinsing di sebelah timur, membuat namja bernama Park Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan selimut karena silau. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia melirik jam sekilas.

"Mwo... aku telat!" serunya, kemudian bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, dia telah mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan raya. Ditengah jalan, dia menurunkan laju mobilnya karena melihat seseoraang yang familiar.

"Lay noona?" tanyanya pada seorang yeoja yang setengah berlari.

Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol ada di dalam mobil berwarna hitam. "Masuk saja. Jika kau terus berlari, kau tak akan sampai tepat waktu."

Lay mengangguk setuju, kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Gumawo," katanya.

"Ne. Kenapa noona berlari? Kenapa tak memakai sepeda atau naik bus?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalanan yang mulai ramai. "Padahal jarak dari sekolah masih lumayan jauh."

"Aku tak mempunyai sepeda, sedang sekarang aku baru berjalan ke halte. Aku lupa kalau aku sekolah. Eomma juga tak membangunkanku, jadi aku telat."

"Jinjja?"

Lay mengehela nafas. "Eomma memang tak membangunkanku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kebiasaanmu ternyata sama saja noona."

"Jangan menertawakanku."

Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. "Aku turun di sini saja," kata Lay.

"Mwo?"

"Aish! Aku tak ingin ada omongan macam-macam. Pai-pai."

Chanyeol menatap kepergian yeoja itu. Rasa hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, Lay noona."

Di tempat lain, seorang namja sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan Lay. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Lay bergantian. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hatinya.

"Oh Sehun! Kemari kau!" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya. Dia tengah mengejar namja berambut pirang yang membolos pelajaran lagi. Oh Sehun, dia berada di kediamannya, diamana dia mendapat pelajaran di rumah karena eommanya yang tak tega menyekolahkannya ke sekolah umum.

"Ahjuma! Libur satu hari saja?" mohon Sehun dengan manja, sambil menghindari kejaran yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Kau sudah libur dua hari berturut-turut. Bahkan jam sembilan malam baru pulang ke rumah. Kemana saja kau ini?" tanya yeoja itu. Dia adalah adik dari Nyonya Oh. Kebetulan sekali dia berprofesi sebagai guru.

"Satu hari yang lalu, aku jalan-jalan di taman dan berkeliling jalan di sekitar sana. Kemarin aku pergi ke namsan tower," jawab Sehun jujur.

Yeoja itu sedikit terkejut. "Kau minta libur tapi waktu itu kau habiskan dengan jalan-jalan? Apa tak cukup waktumu jalan-jalan di hari minggu?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana bisa cukup kalau hari minggu ahjuma menyuruhku diam di rumah?" gumam Sehun.

"Aku tak mau tahu alasanmu. Ayo duduk dan kerjakan soal itu."

"Ahjuma? Libur, ne?"

Ahjuma itu menatap sehun dengan raut muka bingung. Sedang sehun menggumamkan kata-kata emenangan di hatinya.

"Ayolah. Ne?" mohon sehun lagi dengan muka polosnya. Dia menunjukkan senyum paling manis yang bisa dibuatnya sehingga yeoja itu tak sanggup menolaknya.

"Baiklah, libur untuk hari ini. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

"Arraseo. Kamsahamnida," katanya, kemudian menaiki tangga.

Setelah terbebas untuk hari ini, Sehun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia senang sekali libur, tapi tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna perak.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mengamati sebuah benda berbentuk pusaran angin itu. Dia mengetahui sejak lama, bahwa angin menuruti semua kemauannya. Angin selalu berhembus jika dia menginginkannya. Oh Sehun tahu itu sejak dia berusia tujuh tahun, tak lama sebelum appanya meninggal dan memberikan benda itu pada Sehun.

**Flashback**

Oh Sehun sedang berlari ke sana kemari karena senang. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin musim semi yang segar. Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu senang karena hari ini appanya berada di rumah. Biasanya appanya tak akan pernah pulang, hanya beberapa hari dalam setahun dia kembali ke rumah.

"Hunnie, kau dimana?" tanya appa sehun sedikit berteriak, da menggenggam sebuah barang di balik tangan besarnya.

"Di sini."

Sehun kecil keluar dari balik semak-semak. "Appa ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Tuan Oh mendekakatkan diri dengan bejongkok dihadapan Sehun agar diri mereka sejajar, kemudian nyerahkan sebuah origami perak dengan bentuk pusaran angin kepada Sehun kecil. "Tolong kau jaga ya? Appa merasa, waktu appa tidak akan lama lagi. Kau jaga baik-baik benda itu. Benda itu bisa menggerakkan angin."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. "Appa jangan bilang begitu. Appa akan baik-baik saja. Sehun akan menjaga appa."

"Lupakanlah. Kajja kita masuk, eomma sudah menunggu di dalam."

Beberapa hari setelahnya, semua orang telah berkumpul untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman tuan Oh. Appanya itu meninggal karena sesuatu yang aneh. Dia ditemukan terbaring kaku di ruang kerjanya. Dimana dokter memprediksikan semua organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja pada saat bersamaan. Tapi dokter itu tak tahu apa penyebab semua organ tubuh tuan Oh berhenti bekerja.

Sehun menatap tempat persemayanan appanya dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan eommanya terus menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan. Di tengah-tengah acara, Sehun pergi. Bahkan eommanya tak memperhatikan kepergiannya. Sehun kecil masih mengingat denan jelas kata-kata appanya, bahwa dia bisa menggerakkan angin.

Berkali-kali dia berusaha memecahkan kata-kata appanya. Tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang ke tigabelas, Sehun mengetahui apa yang dimaksud appanya. Ternyata dia memang bisa menggerakkan angin.

Tapi sejak kematian appanya, Sehun merasa sandiri. Hanya ahjuma saja yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Eommanya seperti tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

**Flashback off**

_'Apa appa masih mengingatku di sana?'_ batinnya. _'Sudah tiga tahun lamanya aku bisa memecahkan apa yang appa katakan. Aku malakukannya.'_

Dia menghembuskan nafas. "Ahjuma, aku ingin belajar!" teriaknya, kemudian menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang tamu dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan ahjuma oleh Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. _'Ternyata kau tak berubah, Sehunnie,'_ batinnya.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Berubah pikiran?" tanya ahjuma Sehun.

"Ne. Aku sadar kalau belajar itu penting."

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. "Aku capek ahjuma," keluh Sehun dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau harus tahu Hunnie, di sekolah biasa, mereka pulang lebih sore lagi," kata ahjuma Sehun.

Sehun merentangkan tangan. "Tapi kita beum istirahat sama sekali," keluhnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali mengeluh? Aku lebih suka mempunyai murid seperti Key. Tapi di sudah lulus."

"Key? Nugu?"

"Kau tak tahu Key? Dia itu sepupumu, dia anak dari Soore ahjuma. aish! Aku sampai lupa," katanya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah telepon.

"Ada apa Saehyon ahjuma?" tanya Sehun.

Saehyon menggeleng. "Ani. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lupa menyebutkan alamatmu pada Key. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku menyuruhnya membawakan beberapa buku baru untukmu. Aku tak sempat ke toko buku."

Setengah jam kemudian, Saehyon melirik pintu dengan gelisah. Sedangkan Sehun merebahkan diri di sofa sambil meminum bubble tea kesukaannya. Tak lama, terdengar suara bel pintu ditekan. "Kurasa itu dia."

"Nugu?" tanya Sehun yang belum mengerti.

"Key."

Sayup-sayup, Sehun mendengar suara yeoja. '_Apa Key itu yeoja?' _batinnya. Dia tak terlalu dekat dengan keluarganya selain dengan Ahjumanya itu. Karena penasaran, dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gumawo Baekhyun chagi. Ahjuma malah merepotkanmu."

Sehun mempertajam pendengarannya. Baekhyun? Ahjumanya itu menyebut Baekhyun, bukan Key. Berarti ini orang yang berbeda.

"Siapa ahjuma?" tanya Sehun. Seketika itu juga, dia melihat mata sipit yang indah ada di hadapannya.

TBC

Luhan : "Kok origami gue otak. Yuck! Jijik gue pegangnya."

Author : "Perasaan, luh komen mulu."

Sehun : "Masalah kalau baby gue komen?"

Author : #garuk-garuk tengkuk

Baekhyun : "Kalah suara luh thor." #belain HunHan T^T

Kris : "Ugya-ugya."

Kai : "Ngapain loh bang, mau promo?"

Kris : #tersipu malu

Lay : "Ya, malu tuh." #nunjuk-nunjuk Kris

Author : "Udah deh. Lo pada mau apa sih?"

Sehun : "Bubble tea."

Author : "Ngak mau ah. Bokek!" #kabur

Chanyeol : "Dasar author pelit. Gitu aja pakek alasan bokek segala. Bilang aja pelit."

Baekhyun : "Eyeliner."

Author : "Dibilang bokek juga malah minta eyeliner." #authornya balik

Suho : "Ya udah, minta cintanya author aja."

Author : #ngefly "Jinjja?"

Lay : #deathglare Suho

Suho : "Ngak jadi deh. Tuh si unicorn tanduknya udah keluar." #mengarahkan pandang ke kening Lay

Lay : #menyeringai puas


End file.
